carpe_omniafandomcom-20200213-history
Kim Hanui
Personality Honey is cold and calculating. She is selfish and cruel and will stop at nothing to get whatever it is she desires. She has been hardened by events in her life and it has made her calloused. She is manipulative and demanding, knowing just how to push people's buttons or scare them into submission. The only type of love or softness she shows is towards her hoards of pet snakes and reptiles. Biography Hanui grew up in the shadow of her twin sister. She never seemed to be good enough for her parents, always being compared to Haneul. Why aren’t you as smart as Haneul? Why aren’t you as thin or as pretty as Haneul? Why aren’t you like Haneul? She practically spent her entire childhood drowning in the impossible standards her parents set for her. And while her sister seemed to achieve these goals so effortlessly, Hanui struggled to be good enough. Her sister was always kind to her though. Never once did she put her younger twin down or call her names like their parents did. Her sister would often stand up for her in the presence of their parents, but usually this only intensified the punishments and distaste from her mother and father. And her sisters constant kindness only created a swelling sense of hatred towards her. Why was she so perfect? They were supposed to be twins, so why did it seem as though Hanui were insignificant while Haneul lived in the limelight. They were supposed to be the same. When they were fifteen, they were on a field trip with their class. Things were going fine until the bus seemed to hydroplane and before anyone could tell what was going on, their bus was doing barrel rolls off the side of the highway. Most of the passengers died on impact. Some died hours later as they succumbed to their injuries. But Hanui survived. So did her, at first. After the crash when the metal and shrapnel settled and the bus remnants began to sink into the earth, Haneul spoke to Hanui. Both girls were pinned beneath the wreckage, unable to move. Hanui’s legs were shattered when the beams of the bus collapsed onto her thighs. It was painful and disabling, but it wasn’t life threatening, for be most part. Haneul on the other hand wasn’t so lucky. Her body had gone through the window upon impact, and, although she survived it, she was pinned beneath the entire frame of the vehicle. The weight of the bus pressed her body down into the jagged shards of broken windows and the metal dug into her flesh slowly. She was dying and most likely unsavable, but still she spoke to her sister as she died. She apologized profusely to Hanui, telling her she wished it was the other way around. She wished that her parents weren’t so cruel to the younger one and that they could be treated equally. Hanui sobbed silently as her cheeks sunk into the muddy ground. She could hear the life draining from her sisters voice and for the first time in her life, she wept for her sister to stay. As the sun began to set on the scene and no signs of help showed themselves, Hanui lay on the dirt, tucked underneath the frame of the bus as the rained pelted down onto the wreckage. There were no sounds other than the occasional passing car and the buzzing of the cicadas. Two days passed and Hanui could begin to smell the rotting bodies around her. The heat made the ground warm and damp, but Hanui wasn’t completely along. As daylight broke, a handful of serpents made their way out of the bushes, seemingly investigating the crash. They slithered across the corpses of her classmates and slipped under and over the metal beams that were beginning to rust. They comforted Hanui as she lay there, waiting for death. They’re soft hissing served as gently lullabies as she allowed herself to succumb to the same fate as her sister. After four days of laying in the dirt, surrounded by her deceased classmates and sister, help finally came. A trucker had drove past the crash site and saw the wreckage before calling for help. Hanui was found to be the lone survivor of the crash and was praised for her strength and will to survive. The newspapers celebrated her life while mourning the death of those they lost. But not everything was that easy. With their golden child gone, Hanui became the main target of her parents anger and grievances. Her mother would starve Hanui and tell her it should’ve been her who died. Her father would often lock her in their shed in the back yard for days before letting her back inside. While in the shed, she’d grown to like the best of snakes that resided inside the four wooden walls. They never bit her, never attacked her. It was almost as if they accepted her as their own. For the second time in her life, these serpentine creatures had been her saviors. When she turned eighteen, Hanui ran away from home. She fled her hometown and found herself in the big city where it didn’t take long for her to fall in with the wrong crowd. It was here that she began to take a liking to witchcraft and became acquainted with a society called the Black Cats. They took her under their wing and taught her the ways of their coven. Over time she became close with them and considered them a family. By the time she was twenty two, she had been promoted to high priestess of the coven and was becoming more and more of the person she wanted the be. After her leader passed away from a sickness, Hanui took over the coven. Many of the followers didn’t think she was the best fit, and some just couldn’t imagine following anyone else after their late leader, who had been leading them for over forty years. So Hanui split from the main branch. She allowed those who wished to spereate to go their own way, but the ones who wished to stay were welcomed with open arms and a fierce loyalty. Hanui promised to make their former leader proud. She vowed to protect and maintain the ideals and virtues that made them strong, while also injecting her own modern twist of witchcraft into the mix. Now she runs a magic shop in Busan that serves as the headquarters for her coven. The coven has grown large and more powerful than ever before, causing some people to refer to it as a gang, to which Hanui doesn’t disagree. Her goal is to protect those with whom she has bonds with and lives to become the strongest woman she possibly can. Relationships * Kim Haneul (Twin Sister) * Seo Soomi * Jeon Jinjoo * Hae Jooni Inspirations *Medusa (Mythology) *Medusa (Soul Eater) *Desi Gutierrez (Criminal Minds) *Fiona Goode (American Horror Story: Coven) Category:Characters Category:Korean Category:Female Category:Nonbinary Category:Alive Category:The Vipers Category:Witch